


生而为王，其重不可言

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【时间线，复联一纽约大战后】【若Loki和Thor都是普通人】【普通人视角】





	生而为王，其重不可言

已经第三天了，他还没有醒。

Damn，这外星人的武器辐射未免也太强了。

“他什么时候能醒？”Loki已经是第三十七次问来巡房的护士了，天知道他有多担心病床上的傻子。

“心率正常，各项指标正常，可能是辐射让他看上去是生病了，其实他只是在睡觉。”护士再次把病历检查给Loki看，拜托，他又不是医生，怎么看得懂这些乱码一样的数据。

“那有没有其他‘睡觉’的病人，他们一般什么时候醒？”

“最快的一天，久的现在还没醒。”

Loki手机一响，是上级领导传来的消息。大致意思就是如果他再在紧要关头未经批假旷工将采取降级处理。

God！降级？他好不容易才爬上来的位置居然因为旷工要被降级？

“如果我因为你被降级了，你醒了可得好好补偿我。”

认命吧，谁叫现在需要看护的人是他的哥哥，被降级也只好认命了，总不能把他孤零零地扔在医院的病床上。

Thor醒来时看到睡在隔壁床的Loki有些感动，他还以为Loki这个视工作如生命的人会把他放在医院交给医生。

Thor醒的时候已经是Loki被短信警告后的两天，他赶回部门时发现自己已经被降级了。

行吧，作为纽约市某个区的环保局部长，在被外星人轰炸纽约破坏环境导致一系列的不环保问题产生后旷工，这确实不对。

局长也没重新安排部长，想必也是警告警告他而已。

战争过后硝烟一片，无论是外星人的破坏还是英雄们对抗敌人时导致的损坏，他和Thor的家，成功“牺牲”在这场战事中。

该死的，怎么这么多星球非得选地球！！有病吗？

Loki要加班，Thor也是。

因为这场战事，国家的领导在纽约成立了个清理战损的部门，Thor也是其中一员，有个自己的分队。

就是清理那些东西时不小心激发了武器产生了辐射导致他睡了好几天。

由于两人的房子是在战争中被毁的，同时他们都是直属国家的员工，确认过旧房子修不好后，他们很快分到了一间精装修三居室。

平时就很忙的Loki因为环境被污染更忙了，不怎么忙的Thor因为残留的战损武器又多范围又大也忙碌了起来。

他们回来的晚，出去的早，有时候可能不回来。同一个屋檐下，甚至他们有几天都看不见对方。

Loki简直要恨死引发战争的那些人了，高强度的加班害他掉了不少头发，害他都没时间diss他哥了。

Thor也恨那些人，这些破武器清理起来费时又费力，他都好久没给亲爱的弟弟做饭了。

他们是幸运的，还有机会抱怨，还有一个家，最爱的人也没遭遇不幸。

提起这场战争，他们不约而同地感到后怕，天空撕裂出一道口子，源源不断的外星战舰从那里出来。他们不在同一片受灾区域，周围是恐惧的尖叫，小孩的哭泣，维护治安的警察，信号塔被破坏他们联系不上对方。

那时，他们多害怕对方遭遇不幸。

连续一个月的加班，工作方面处理的还算顺利，生活也逐渐恢复正常。

下午五点，Thor下班之后顺路买了可丽饼来接Loki回家。接待他的人说Loki在开会，让他在待客室等等。

这一等就是两个小时，而两个小时也只是Loki刚开完会而已。

“什么时候下班？”他在Loki打开待客室的时候上前拥住了他，这段时间的忙碌把原本就没几斤肉的他磨得更瘦了。

哥哥的怀抱是世界上最温暖的存在，好吧，刚刚还在发火的他已经没脾气了。

Loki双手停在兄长壮实的脊背，口鼻贴近他的脸侧，这个动作似乎过于亲密了，无妨，他们从小就是这么过来的。

“很快，收拾完资料就好。”Loki拍了拍Thor的肩，从他的怀里出来。

“那我在这里等你，我预约了八点半钟的餐厅。”Thor笑着摸上Loki的后颈，“放心，绝对不是快餐，是你喜欢的英式餐厅。”

Loki上了Thor的车，把自己的车放在了停车场。

战争过后，他们总感觉他们之间相处的磁场发生了变化又感觉他们什么都没有变。

Thor总是记不清Loki喜欢什么馅的可丽饼，他只记得Loki喜欢可丽饼，而Loki总能记清他喜欢的，讨厌的。

红灯停车，Thor得以70秒的空闲时间可以看看身边熟睡了的弟弟。可丽饼咬了两口还攥在手里，嘴角沾了一点点奶油，平稳的呼吸，微微起伏的胸口。

憔悴的脸，微皱的眉头，睫毛下乌青的眼圈，在稍微舒适的环境就能睡着，累成这样，他该帮Loki请个假吗？

把座椅调到最适合睡觉的角度，抽一张纸巾给他擦个嘴，转弯回家。

成年后他们没有像大部分人一样离开家独自生活，父母去世后他们也依旧住在一起。

这并没有什么不对，至少对他们来说。

预约好的餐厅只好推到明天，今天他的晚餐就是Loki剩下的饼和冰箱里快过期的面包。

这么多年了，他一直有一个藏在心里的问题没说出口，也不敢说出口，那就是，为什么Loki看上去那么瘦，实际上那么重？

他该喂胖Loki长点肉还是告诉自己，弟弟已经很重了。

直接背他上去会吵醒他，只好抱他上去。

Thor帮Loki拖了外套和鞋子，关了他的闹钟，调好空调温度后给他盖好了被子。

金发的兄长一如多年来一般，在黑发弟弟熟睡后偷偷在他唇角留下一吻，示为晚安。

“我看你就是皮痒了！！”气到尖锐的声音让人耳朵发麻，导致某人生气的罪魁祸首把自己关在卧室里躲了起来。

不是他怂，而是发起火来的Loki实在太恐怖了……

“因为你，我被降级！而现在你居然替我请假？谁给你的胆子Thor Odinson！”

Loki要被气疯了，局长和他说好了，下个月月初就恢复他的部长之位，前提是他不能再出幺蛾子了。

如今可好，Thor给他请了一次假，还关了他的闹钟，他醒来打开手机看到的就是上司的轰炸电话！！！

“我迟早有一天会被你气死！”Loki在门外叹了口气，算了，事已成定局，生气也是这样，开心也是这样，还不如好好奴役一下Thor。

Thor听Loki没有疯狂砸门，试探性地开口，“上次你看中的衣服，领带，手表，我帮你买，你别生气了好不好。”

Loki一听有人愿意当冤大头，不免有点开心，还是要矜持，“就你那点工资也就能买颗扣子。”

Thor见Loki回话了，打开门像只金毛一样扑向Loki，就差直接舔了。

“够的够的，一定够的。”

“傻子。”

他们之间有笔共同存款，每个月他们都会从工资里抽出百分之六十放入这个账户，Loki的百分之六十是Thor的百分之八十，也正是因为职位越高工资越高，Loki才会不停的加班加班加班，只为用更短的时间与比别人更优秀的脑子走的更快，从而掌握家里的财政大权。

后来因为Thor的钱太少，家里的大部分日常开销都是由他付的。

所以当Thor真的有钱买下那只纪念款百达翡丽……

Thor不知道为什么Loki又生气了。

他们来到了那家英式餐厅，Loki越吃越气，Thor哪里来的那么多钱，他都背着自己干了什么？

难道他一直以来都隐瞒了真实工资好方便藏私房钱？

不得了啊，还学会骗人了！

内心已经恨不得把Thor乱刀扎死的Loki表面冷静得很。

“你升职了？”某人抿了一口茶，悄咪咪打量正在埋头苦吃的Thor，看看他的表情眼神有什么变化。

“没有啊。”

“那你哪里来的那么多钱？”

“他们只回收武器和战舰上会发光的石头，其他的东西都扔了，我联系了个收废铁的公司，把那些东西全卖给他了。”Thor还在吃，他错过了Loki由想杀人而变为惊讶的表情。

“因为是外星东西，所以贵一点，我也没想到能卖那么多钱。”Thor把最后一块肉塞进嘴里，从钱包抽出来一张卡，“这里还有能买两块百达翡丽的钱，密码是你设置的，你知道。”

Loki有点颤抖地接过那张卡，他不知道该怎么说，他哥这傻子，这么好的藏私房钱的机会都错过了。

因为出众的业务能力，Thor从分队队长变成了大队长，清理范围也变广了，从开始的时候清理大件到现在清理小件用了两个月时间。

他们清理的同时也有人在维修或者重新建造，希望用最短的时间把城市恢复成原本繁华的样子。

Loki的工作一向很忙，有人烟有工业的地方环境就会遭到破坏，他们只是把被破坏的环境变得稍微好一些。

早晚餐一般是Thor准备的，午餐他们在外面自行解决，如果Loki有空，他会做早餐。

今天是难得的，两个人都休息的日子。

夏日的太阳又毒又辣，出去走两步能黑两个度，吃过午饭的两人仔细思考后，决定晚上再出去逛逛。

中午看看电视消消食，睡个午觉吧。

众所周知，野兽猎食时会先伏底身子观看猎物，再找准时机咬断猎物的喉管。

Loki有个很撩人的坏习惯，他喜欢摸脖子，如果他穿着松散的睡衣摸脖子，这动作足以让Thor血脉喷张。

野兽一口咬住猎物白皙秀颀的脖颈，被捕的猎物咽呜一下后挣扎开来。

Loki一巴掌打到了Thor脸上。

“你干什么！！”

“我……”Thor语塞，对啊，他在干什么？他怎么能这样？“抱歉Loki，我……”

抱歉……我冲动了，我以为我们本来可以，本该这样的。

Loki气急了，刚刚Thor这样真的吓到他了，他还以为他要被吃掉了。

不对……他哥刚刚……是，咬了他的脖子对吗？

“Thor，你……”你是不是对我有什么见不得人的想法。

“抱歉。”Thor满含歉意的看了一眼Loki，没脸见人般回了房间。

他真的不知道怎么回事，下意识，本能的，控制不住的，他觉得他本来就该这么做的……

Loki愣在原地，触碰到喉结的位置还能感觉到刚刚软热的触感，还有一点胡茬的刺痒。

Thor是那个意思吗？关于情爱而非亲情。

Loki Odinson是一个做事从不拖泥带水的人，唯一的例外就是这个异父异母的哥哥，是他这辈子做过最优柔寡断，飘忽不定的决定。

而现在，一切都可以直接重新来过。

Thor在床上思考以后怎么面对Loki，他的自制力怎么这么差呢？

Loki开门进来时Thor还是不敢见他，他倒是希望Loki能骂他，就怕Loki跟他说要搬出去住。

而他没有，他只是钻进他的被窝戳他的后背而已。

“回头看我。”

Thor转身面对Loki，黑发Odinson抚上金发Odinson的脸，缓缓靠近他，额头抵住他的额头，“妈妈临走前说，我是捡回来的，不是你亲生的弟弟，你知道吗？”

“嗯。”Thor连呼吸都不敢太用力，Loki的举止反常地过分，不出意外，可能今天他的冲动会导致Loki离开家里。

“你想对我做这些事情，对吗？”Loki边说边拉着Thor的手探衣物内的肌理。

Thor发烫的手心触碰到同样开始发烫的身体时，产生了更大的生理反应。

“嗯。”

“只想和我吗？”

“嗯。”

黑发Odinson用舌尖扫过金发Odinson的唇，Thor在Loki舌尖的勾引下含住了他挑衅的勾勒。

他们闭着眼睛感受对方的所有反应和翻天覆地的变化，不止心里，他们感觉他们的世界都在天旋地转……

“啊……”Loki尖叫了一声猛的睁开眼，第一反应是检查自己的衣服，第二反应是想着刚刚发生了什么？

他和Thor……

差点上了……

这不算什么，这tm是他想了一千多年的事情，简直求之不得好吗，重点是，这绝对不是梦。

Loki不顾他现在是被Odin亲自下令关进地牢的阶下囚，直接用魔法闯出了地牢。

另一边的Thor也是尖叫了一声后醒来，他也不知道发生了什么，不过那一定不是梦。

天，要是做梦的话，为什么不先做完再醒过来！Loki超美味的！！

Thor在地牢门口遇见了Loki，他们不顾侍卫们的异样目光拥吻着，这所有的感觉都和两分钟发生前的一模一样……

拥吻，隔着衣服‖‖抚‖‖摸的触觉，所有的感觉都是一样的。

“Do you want to have sex with me? ”Loki含糊不清地问，Thor亦是含糊不清地回答，“I've wanted to have sex with you for a long time. ”

Thor的肾一疼，只见腰上扎了把小刀。

“想做为什么那天不亲我！！为什么还和Jane在一起！！”

Thor当然知道是哪天，也就那一次Loki主动提出亲吻。

“那天我说了不是时候，起码要等到回到寝宫啊，至于Jane……我以为你不要我了，你说我不能回阿斯加德了，要当凡人一辈子了，所以我才和她在一起的，我们早就分手了……在我找到你之前，我已经和她分手了，我发现除了你谁也进不了我的心，我的脑子，灵魂，我的一切。”

Loki瞪大了眼睛，一副受惊且慌张的样子。

“我不要和你做兄弟了，我要你做我的王妃，如你所愿，平起平坐。”Thor抓住Loki的肩膀，无比认真地给出一个承诺，“I， Thor, son of Odin，用我神生五千年发誓，用我一千年征战九界的荣耀发誓，与我共度一生的人，非Loki Laufeyson不可。”

Thor在心里已经脑补过上千遍的话语终于对着另一个当事人说出口，但是好像对方没有开心或者恼怒，只有无限的慌张……

Thor终于回头，看到了另Loki慌张的人。

他的父亲Odin与母亲Frigga正站在离他不远的地方看着他们。

Frigga用魔法制造了一个幻境，一家人都在这个环境里生活，他们在某个时间回来现实，看着依然在环境里的Thor和Loki。

现实生活里一天，环境生活中一年。

这么做的主要目的，是为了让Loki感受他带来的战争所产生的危害。

只有深陷其中，才会真实体会。

他们没有空时时刻刻盯着孩子们的生活，目的只是为了让Loki体会灾难而已。

Frigga对两个孩子之间的事情是心里知道嘴上不说，Odin是真的什么都不知道。

幻境因为他们差点为爱鼓掌才破碎。

Loki这次乖乖的跪在王座下不吭声，Thor跪在一旁看着弟弟欲言又止。

知道吗？当他和Thor在中庭生活时只是恨那场战争让他们生活变得有些糟糕，工作变得更加忙碌，两人相处的时间变少。

他不会无缘无故的心怀天下，他只是一个普通人，一个为了高工资努力的环保局员工……

新闻上报道受害人群，他也只是可怜他们和庆幸Thor不是其中的一员。

如果那些家破人亡的惨景，硝烟弥漫的灾难，是因为他所导致的……

他们不一定所有人都是无辜的，但他们确实因他而死。

他该感谢复仇者们和警局的人让伤亡降到最低……

幻境里，他在地球生活了二十五年，和Thor做了二十五年兄弟。

现实中，一千四百九十三年的陪伴。

幻境中，母亲对他说，无论他们之间是否有血缘关系，她对他的爱是不会变的。

父亲也给予了他们一样的平等。

现实中，母亲很爱他，父亲偏爱Thor，可他也未曾亏待过他，给予了一切和Thor一样的东西，只是爱少了一点。

“I'm sorry。”Loki抬起头看侧方的Frigga，他充满着歉意愧疚后悔的眼里，Frigga知道，Loki明白了。

“你要以什么方式弥补你犯下的错？”Odin问。

Loki垂眸，沉而稳地回答，“用我能做的一切。”

“我也有错，我愿意和Loki一起接受惩罚。”Thor生怕父亲会提出过分的要求，连忙插话。

“因为你引发的战争死了一百三十六人，我将以众神的名义放逐你到中庭一百三十六年。”Odin看了一眼等待发落的Thor，“Thor留在阿斯加德哪里也不许去！”

来来回回的感觉像做梦一样，他现在有点分不清他是阿斯加德的王子还是中庭纽约环保局的部长。

这是母亲为他做的吧，为了他这么一个不懂事的孩子值得吗？

Loki环顾这间三居室，Thor不在了，只有他一个人。

Thor的卧室还是杂乱的，这是他们刚刚弄得。

Odin无奈地看了一眼正在重新布置幻境的妻子。

“你知道的，一百多年对他们来说太长了。”Frigga在重新布置时间，里面的时间过得快一些，Loki也能快些回来。

做普通人的这段时间，他可以蜕变，他可以用他一辈子的时间守护九界。

“你对他太仁慈。”Odin看着幻境里三点一线的Loki，心里乱成了一团麻。

“也许吧。”Frigga微笑着，“你知道他在牢里怎么和我说的吗？他说你骗他，说他生而为王却不给他竞争的权利。”

“孩子都有犯错的时候，意识到错误，承认错误，弥补错误，我们该给他一个机会。”

“那就让他真实的去中庭。”

“我是没关系。不过，尼奥尔德上个月抱了孙子，他儿子可比Thor还小一些。”

论，华纳神族与阿萨神族几千年都放不下的恩爱纠葛。

Odin以神的名义为纽约战争的亡者超度，愿他们来生找个好人家。

Thor白天和仙宫的勇士练武或者去九界阻止战乱，晚上他睡在Loki的寝殿内怀念他的弟弟。

这感觉有多奇妙，从任凭他算计到能拆穿他的计谋，从懵懵懂懂到热情似火。

在幻境中的日子平凡又温馨，在此之前他以为他死了，伤心难过了整整两年。

失而复得没多久他就开始做坏事，甜甜蜜蜜没一段时间又要分开。

他可以继续被他骗，只要他别离家出走搞什么征服就好。

Loki回来的那天先和Thor为爱鼓了个几天几夜的掌。

憋了那么久的，第一次谁也别想好过。

七天后，Loki浑身都疼，Thor腰疼。

金发Odinson是阿斯加德最英勇的战士，黑发Odinson是阿斯加德最厉害的法师。

Frigga毕生所学都教给了Loki，而他自己也钻研了不少稀奇古怪的法术。

他把之前他和Thor的生活继续接上，他要和Thor共同度过在中庭凡人的一生。

他在原本的咒语里加了一点禁术，可以让幻境运转的时候，现实生活的时间走的慢一些。

总而言之，神域三天，幻境里七十年。

叮……

面包机把面包烤好，Thor打了个哈欠往面包上抹着果酱。

鸡蛋，培根，生菜，夹上去，在放点沙拉酱，算了算了，Loki不喜欢两种酱混在一起。

Loki伸着懒腰来到厨房，在爱人脸侧留下一个吻，美好的一天开始了。

“我不想喝热牛奶……”Loki制止了Thor加热牛奶的手。

“温的，温的。”Thor揉了把Loki的手，把牛奶送进了微波炉。

“这几天我都要加班，关于下一季的环境保护方案我得在这几天准备好。”Loki用手指沾了点果酱试味道，一本正经的跟Thor说，“你得来接我，我不想自己回家。”

“当然，我不会让你一个人回家，除非我也在加班。”

“你都快失业了还加班。”Loki走到水槽那洗了个手，端着早餐走到门口对Thor眨了眨眼睛，“要是被炒了，过来给我当助理。”

“你能给我开多少工资？”Thor跟着Loki的脚步走出去。

“我的人，你看怎么样。”


End file.
